Bendito trabajo
by Diana Prenze
Summary: One-Shot. Mi peor navidad, sola y trabajando. Hacía un frío endemoniado y en ese estúpido café no había nada interesante qué hacer... hasta que entró él. Todos Humanos.


DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a doña Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Cullen Christmas Contest.**

**Nombre del One-Shot: **Bendito trabajo

**Nombre de la Autora**: Diana Prenze

**Personajes:** Bella & Edward

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Mi peor navidad, sola y trabajando. Hacía un frío endemoniado y en ese estúpido café no había nada interesante qué hacer… hasta que entró él.

* * *

**BENDITO TRABAJO.**

**_por Diana Prenze_  
**

Bien. Grandioso.

Estaba nevando.

Bufé, mientras intentaba en vano sacudir la nieve que en esos momentos me estaba helando los huesos.

Estábamos a veinticuatro de diciembre y hacía un frío demoledor. Y aunque por lo general el frío me ponía de mal humor, esta vez no era el causante de él. No. Mi molestia radicaba en que había recibido la llamada de mi insoportable jefa, diciendo que esta noche me tocaba trabajo. Como si realmente mucha gente fue a pasar la Navidad a una cafetería. Lamentablemente, era ése trabajo lo que me permitía subsistir sola en Seattle, mientras terminaba mis estudios en la Universidad.

Me había mudado a Seattle para estudiar Filología Inglesa, había conseguido una beca estupenda para estudiar toda mi carrera allí y abandoné mi adorado hogar para irme a vivir a un pequeño departamento que obviamente no se pagaba solo. Al menos sólo eran las cuentas y ésas cosas.

Me encogí con una corriente de aire y corrí hasta mi enorme Chevy. Era mi más preciado tesoro. Mi padre me lo había regalado apenas recibí mi beca y era mi salvador en días como ésos.

Una vez refugiada en mi camioneta, saqué mi teléfono móvil dispuesta a cancelar mi cena con Alice y Rose, mis mejores amigas, y sus respectivos novios. Tampoco es como que lamentara el no ir a hacer un mal tercio, en mi caso un mal quinteto. Ya estaba buscando una excusa para no ir a toca el violín, pero Alice insistía en que no iba a hacerlo, pero lamentablemente, aunque ellos evitaran hacerme sentir incómoda, no lo lograban del todo. Tanto amor me hacía sentir descompuesta.

—¡Hola, Bella! —chilló la entusiasta voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea y yo sonreí levemente contagiada de su entusiasmo— ¿Te gustó mi regalo para esta noche?.

—No debiste molestarte —musité, recordando el precioso vestido azul que ahora estaba empaquetado y guardado en el fondo de mi clóset.

—Sabes que no es molestia, ¡te verás preciosa en él!, ¡hoy será una noche perfecta, después iremos a un bar y… —Alice parloteaba alegremente sobre los planes de esta noche y yo no sabía como decirle que en verdad esa noche tenía que trabajar.

—Alice —la paré— No puedo ir esta noche, lo siento.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló más fuerte, si es que era posible— ¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Lo siento, la bruja de la señora Cooper me dijo que tenía que trabajar hoy, sabes que es mi supervivencia aquí —barboteé, apenada.

—Ugh, cómo odio a esa señora.

—Lo sé, yo también —sonreí un poco ante la queja de mi amiga.

—¿Y hasta que hora?

—Uhm, hasta el cierre. Nueve, diez… por ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alice soltó un gruñido, muy descontenta— Ahora la odio más, mira que arruinar la oportunidad de verte con tan hermoso vestido y encima ¡hoy viene el amigo de Jasper!.

—¿Ah? —Un momento. ¿El amigo de Jasper? ¿Y para qué mierda lo habían invitado si…? Entonces se prendió un foco en mi cabeza— ¿Me habías conseguido cita, Alice Brandon? —rugí, ella sabía como me molestaban esas cosas. Ella soltó un 'oh, oh' y yo solté con brusquedad— De todas formas no iré, así que discúlpame con él y ya me voy que me están esperando.

Cerré el teléfono un poco más enfadada. Y yo que pensaba que Alice lograría apaciguar mi mal humor con su inagotable entusiasmo y alegría. Encendí el motor que sonó estruendosamente provocando que varias miradas se posaran en mi viejo auto. Ignoré las curiosas miradas y saqué el auto del estacionamiento para dirigirme al café, que estaba en el centro de Seattle. No quedaba muy lejos de mi departamento, de hecho, en los días de verano caminaba de ida y vuelta, pero con este frío y conociendo mi mala suerte… mejor ni tentarla.

Estacioné mi auto y me bajé de un salto. Mala idea. Terminé de trasero en la nieve. Una muchacha soltó unas risitas y le murmuró algo a su… novio, probablemente. Qué bueno era saber que les había dado un show agradable de mirar, pensé sarcásticamente, mientras la fulminé con la mirada. Me paré con la dignidad que me quedaba y me sacudí la nieve, por segunda vez en el día.

Miré mi aspecto en el reflejo del vidrio de mi auto y noté mi piel más pálida de lo normal con ese frío, mis labios resecos, mi nariz un poco roja, mis ojos -de color chocolate- apagados, y mi cabello castaño aplastado contra mi cara. Patética. Quité un mechón de mi cara y entré al refugio de la cafetería. Caminé hasta la parte trasera, colgué mi abrigo en el perchero y amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Ya me había encargado de ponerme mi uniforme antes de salir de casa, consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa también negra con mi nombre bordado en ella. Me puse el delantal negro alrededor de mi cintura y me dirigí a saludar a la mujer que estaba hablando con un cliente en la barra.

—¡Bella, qué bueno que llegaste! —habló con voz melosa. Arrugué mi ceño en señal de disgusto, que ella ignoró totalmente— ¡Tienes trabajo en la mesa cinco y seis!.

Asentí tomando mi libreta y un lápiz, dirigiendo mis pasos a dichas mesas. Eran dos grupos de amigas que parloteaban alegremente antes de irse a sus distintas actividades programadas para la Navidad. Unas comentaban que iban a pasarla con sus novios, con sus padres, etc. Preferí no escuchar mucho de la conversación para no deprimirme.

Regresé con sus pedidos en un instante y luego me puse tras la barra a la espera de más clientes. No era muy diferente al resto del año. Siempre iban las mismas personas, en la mañana estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres desayunando ante de irse a sus oficinas en sus impecables trajes, al mediodía habían varios estudiantes leyendo algún libro mientras descansaban para su siguiente ronda en la universidad y en las tardes un poco de todo, antes de regresar a sus hogares, pero siempre la misma gente, siempre las mismas caras.

En Noche Buena las cosas no diferían mucho. Solo que había menos gente y el trabajo era mucho más monótono y aburrido.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde ya no quedaba mucha gente rondando la cafetería.

A las cinco y media entró una pareja y un par de amigas, se tomaron un café y se fueron enseguida.

Me apoyé en la mesa, muerta de aburrimiento. Ahora sí que me gustaría estar haciendo mal tercio o en la súper cita que Alice había preparado para mí. Si era amigo del buen Jasper, el novio de Alice, no podía ser tan malo, después de todo Jasper era un santo.

Seis y media…

Siete y media…

Bostecé involuntariamente, cerrando un poco los ojos en el proceso. Entonces, escuché el sonoro jadeo de Jessica, una compañera de trabajo, a mi lado. La miré con curiosidad, pero ella estaba mirando a la entrada. Dirigí mis ojos al mismo punto y no pude evitar abrir la boca.

Había entrado un chico extremadamente guapo sacudiendo su ya desordenado cabello, botando gotitas de agua. Era como uno de esos súper modelos sexys recién salidos de un comercial de champú. Dejó su abrigo en un perchero dispuesto para los clientes y se quitó la bufanda lentamente. ¿Lo hacía a propósito?. Era un adonis. Cabello cobrizo, complexión delgada, pero fuerte, mandíbula recta y varonil… y sus ojos, los busqué y los encontré justo cuando miró al frente.

—Dios mío… —musitó Jessica, yo aún seguía deslumbrada.

Verde.

Verde esmeralda.

Un profundo y precioso verde esmeralda.

—¡Jessica, ven aquí! —exclamó desde atrás la señora Cooper y ella gruñó por lo bajo.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó con voz aterciopelada. Cerré la boca con fuerza y sonreí con amabilidad, tratando de no hiperventilar ahí mismo. Pero mis intentos se fueron al traste cuando me regaló una sonrisa torcida demasiado sexy para mi salud mental.

—B-buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo… eh… servirte? —me sonrojé. Grandioso, Bella. Ahora no puedes decir algo coherente. El se rió al ver mi reacción.

Bueno, era hermoso. Debía de estar acostumbrado a causar esa reacción en la población femenina y no dudo en algunos masculinos también.

—Bueno, ¿qué me recomiendas? —sonrió nuevamente y bajé la mirada simulando buscar algo. Como siguiera así me iba a dar un ataque o algo, lo que fuera.

_Vamos, Bella. No puedo creer que te estés comportando así por un chico. Eres mejor que eso._

Sacudí mi cabeza, dispuesta a espabilarme y alcé la mirada. Sonreí.

_Pero es que era guapísimo…_

—Es muy bueno el pastel de chocolate con nueces —dije, señalando en la vitrina a mi lado el apetitoso pastel— Y mi especialidad es el capuchino —me jacté con un guiño. Él rió abiertamente y yo me sonrojé.

_Bien, Bella. Así se hace._

—Entonces, un trozo de pastel con nueces y un capuchino especial de… Isabella Swan —estaba mirando justo donde estaba bordado mi nombre.

—Bella —corregí. Él alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Yo me encogí de hombros, nerviosa— Me gusta que me llamen Bella.

—Bella —pronunció él con una sonrisa y nuevamente olvidé respirar. Me giré rápidamente para comenzar a preparar su capuchino y el se sentó en la barra. Podía sentir perfectamente su mirada atravesándome.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió Jessica de pronto. Yo salté y musité un suave adiós.

Bueno, ahora era sólo yo y el chico guapo. Ah, claro y también un par de personajes sin importancia por ahí.

Corté un trozo de pastel, tomé una servilleta y cubiertos y se los dejé ordenadamente frente a él. Me giré para terminar de preparar el capuchino, lo serví y se lo dejé.

—Que disfrutes —dije sonriendo.

—Uhm, ya lo creo —sonrió como respuesta y se llevó un trozo de pastel deliberadamente lento a los labios. Se me secó la boca al verlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer que comer algo tan simple como un pastel fuera tan tentador?— ¿Te gusta?.

—¿Perdón? —parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Qué si me gustaba como estaba comiendo? Oh, sí. Me encantaba. Me mordí los labios.

—Que si te gusta este pastel —dijo moviendo tentadoramente el tenedor, lo seguí con la vista y el sonrió complacido— ¿Por qué no me acompañas? No hay nadie más por aquí que yo sepa que pueda acusarte de vaguear. Estamos en noche buena…

—Eh…

—¡Bella! —exclamó la señora Cooper tras de mí y yo me giré rápidamente, ella me miró con angustia— Tengo que irme, surgió un problema en mi casa. ¿Puedes cerrar tú sola? —yo asentí torpemente. Y yo que creí que me iba a regañar por estar tonteando con un cliente.

Un momento.

¡Estaba tonteando con un cliente!.

Me regañé mentalmente, mientras mi jefa salía disparada a la calle y me volteé a ver a mi apuesto cliente. Bueno, no me importaba tontear con alguien como él. Sonreí.

—Ahora no hay jefa —dijo él, sonriendo. Miré que quedaban un par de personas en la cafetería— ¿Me acompañarías?

—Claro —sonreí. También me serví un poco de pastel y de mi capuchino y me senté frente a él. Lo iba a acompañar, pero seguía trabajando.

—¿Y qué hace una chica tan bonita trabajando en noche buena? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros— Se suponía que era mi día libre, pero mi jefa me llamó… uhm, no me quedaba de otra. Tuve que cancelar mis planes. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo en una cafetería conversando con una simple empleada? —pregunté de la misma forma. Era una muy buena forma de decirle que era extremadamente apuesto a mi parecer.

Se río.

—La verdad es que… unos amigos habían planeado una cita a ciegas y canceló. No me apetecía ir a hacer un mal tercio —se rió.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que tenías novia —me miró con curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza— La verdad es que yo también iba a hacer mal tercio —No había necesidad de agregar que a mi también me habían planeado una cita a ciegas. Mucha coincidencia. Alice me estaría diciendo que era cosa del destino o algo por el estilo.

Descubrí que no era sólo guapo, sino que también era muy inteligente, simpático y amable. Me había dicho que su nombre era Edward Masen y que estábamos a mano con eso, así que comenzó a lanzar preguntas de todo tipo, desde mi ciudad natal, Forks —_allí todo es verde, me encanta el verde—,_ hasta mi carrera. Así me enteré que había nacido en Chicago, pero que ahora también vivía en Seattle y que íbamos en la misma universidad —él estudiaba medicina—, me sorprendí, porque jamás lo había visto antes. Comentó que sería agradable encontrarnos una vez más por ahí.

Lo mejor de conversar con él es que no se creía para nada. Por lo general, los chicos tan, tan guapos como él eran unos engreídos.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo él. Me sonrojé ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?.

—Uhm, de nada —agradecí mentalmente que justo en ese momento nos interrumpiera un cliente que iba a pagar su cuenta. Escaneé el local para darme cuenta que estaba vacío y que podía cerrar. Aunque, aún me quedaba un cliente, Edward. Hice una mueca. No quería irme.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi mirada y sonrió.

—Ya puedes ir a tu casa —comentó. No supe descifrar su mirada.

—Bueno, a una casa sola —dije yo riendo de mi propia desgracia— Tengo que cerrar.

—¿Cuánto es la cuenta?.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Corre por mí ahora —le guiñé un ojo— Gracias por la compañía, habría sido terrible de lo contrario.

Él se paró y pensé que era hora de la despedida. Y me deprimí.

Me miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? —preguntó y yo abrí la boca de la impresión— Sería bueno tener tan grata compañía.

Asentí mudamente.

Me ayudó a cerrar la tienda y me llevó a mi casa para que me pusiera otra ropa más casual. Me llevó a un restaurante de comida italiana que no conocía y la velada fue encantadora.

Había música de fondo muy relajante. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar y sentí una presencia a mi lado. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mano extendida de Edward.

—¿Aceptarías un baile?

—Yo no bailo —musité— Soy muy torpe.

—Depende de quien te guíe —guiñó un ojo y me jaló a la pista de baile.

Una vez en sus brazos me sentí totalmente en las nubes. ¿En serio en vez de estar cenando con mis amigas, estaba bailando con un adonis de sonrisa perfecta?. Era un sueño.

—Te aseguro que no es un sueño —murmuró. Dios, estaba tan cerca. Mi estómago se contrajo de nervios y de pronto me faltaba el aire.

Unos murmullos se extendieron por la sala, sacándome de mi ensoñación y unas risitas cómplices se hicieron escuchar. La gente nos señalaba. Miré a Edward confundida, pero él no me estaba mirando a mí si no el techo, seguí su mirada y entendí todo, mi cara enrojeció paulatinamente.

_Muérdago._

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Los murmullos disminuyeron hasta no sentir ya nada más que piso y los brazos fuertes de Edward rodeándome. Mi estómago se estrujó y saltó cuando se inclinó sobre mí. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y entreabrí los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro que fue atrapado por unos cálidos y suaves labios.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

Mis piernas eran un par de gelatinas así que busqué un apoyo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos atrayéndolo más hacia mí y él me estrechó más fuerte por la cintura.

_Bendito muérdago._

Nos separamos justo antes de que el beso pasara de ser dulce a otra cosa. No podíamos dar un espectáculo, pero no sabía que ganas tenía de que volviera a besarme. Una y otra vez.

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí, después de pagar la cuenta.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida con un completo extraño, que parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Lamentablemente la noche se tenía que terminar.

Me dejó en mi casa con una sonrisa boba. La cual aún seguí una hora después, cuando estaba acostaba en mi cama pensando en si lo volvería a ver alguna vez. Tal vez me diera una vuelta por la facultad de medicina cuando terminaran las vacaciones…

El sonido de mi celular detuvo mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—¡Vaya, suenas de muy buen humor! —era Alice. Tan alegre como siempre, contagiándome aún más de esa alegría— ¿Buena noche?

—Muy buena.

—Cuéntame TO-DO —chilló emocionada.

—Mañana, Alice.

—Bien, bien. Hasta mañana. ¡Duérmete luego! ¡Te quiero temprano aquí! —chilló.

—Buenas noches, Alice —murmuré.

—Que descanses —se despidió y corté. Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me quedé dormida para soñar con verde, mucho, mucho verde. Y no precisamente los árboles de Forks.

La mañana de Navidad me levanté de demasiado buen humor. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si volvería a ver a Edward aún tenía las posibilidades de volver a verlo en algún momento en la universidad y el pensamiento me hacía bastante feliz. Era un chico demasiado agradable como para no intentar algo. Pero por ahora iba a conformarme con compartir mi noche con mi mejor amiga.

Toqué el timbre, mientras tarareaba alegremente un villancico.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —me lancé a sus brazos, pero no era mi pequeña amiga. Era un torso duro y olía demasiado bien.

Alcé la vista y jadeé.

_Verde._

Se rió alegremente y me estrechó más en sus brazos.

—¡Feliz Navidad!.

Al menos no tendría que volver a buscarlo.

Sonreí contenta.

_Gracias, bendito trabajo. Gracias._

Ah, sí. Feliz Navidad a todos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡Hola, hola a todos!. Dios, hace demasiados siglos que no subía algo y lo extrañaba terriblemente. Primero que nada gracias a mis musas que participaron en esta creación. Y gracias a Yuliss y Tatarata por darme una idea de qué escribir. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, como siempre.. tomatazos, felicitaciones, etcétera. Hay un botoncito verde más abajo que es muy apreciado :).**

**¡Besos!  
**


End file.
